Hydrogels are the three-dimensional network of hydrophilic polymers which have the ability to imbibe large amount of water inside them. Their soft porous structure makes them resemble the human tissue and serves as prefect candidate to be used in drug delivery and tissue engineering applications. Hydrogels can be designed and developed in various forms such as films, crystals and particles for drug delivery application. Recent studies showed that the nanoscale size range hydrogel particles are of utmost importance in therapeutics and diagnostics and thus research on the microgels and nanogels particles gain significant attention. Both microgels and nanogels particles show improved prospective in imaging, therapeutics delivery and tissue engineering.